


Double Letter Score

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw_dw_slashfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack & Owen spending a rare night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Letter Score

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Double Letter Score  
> Pairing: Jack Harkness/Owen Harper  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Jack & Owen spending a rare night together.  
> Notes: For the x prompt at tw_dw_slashfest  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Owen was rather happy with his letters. He just had to hope that Jack wouldn't use the E he needed. As Jack rearranged his tiles Owen crossed his fingers. Luckily Jack went for a free S, seemingly quite happy with having made the word rims.

He flashed Owen a grin, "just a suggestion for later."

Owen couldn't resist smiling back. Jack was in a good mood tonight and for once their day had been relatively stress free. Owen placed his tiles triumphantly putting the X on a double letter score space.

"You can't just make words up." 

"I didn't, xylene is a real word, I remember it from chemistry."

"Not just a pretty face, Doctor Harper, though if it's a name of something it's disallowed."

"You took points for lead earlier. That's an element."

Jack rolled his eyes. "That was lead like leader not lead. Oh go on take your giant score."

Owen wrote his score down happily. Jack took his turn and then gave Owen a dirty look for his next word xenon.

"It's not my fault you didn't use the X, Jack. Considering you used an E and S to make essay I'm surprised you didn't make sex."

While Jack pondered his next go Owen got them more drinks. They didn't always get nights like this but tonight Jack had actually deigned to leave the hub for the first night in weeks. It mostly suited them both having their independence but Owen enjoyed getting Jack for the night, taking things slow and spending the night together after making the most of Owen's large bed. They played for a little while longer and Owen ended up winning. Jack offered himself as a prize and Owen happily accepted, moving round the coffee table to sit next to Jack.

Jack's first kiss was soft, his hand at the back of Owen's neck. He placed soft kisses to Owen's jaw, his neck and the spot under Owen's ear that he thought was a hotspot. In actuality it made Owen want to dry his ear but kisses usually led to touches and Owen wasn't about to put Jack off by critiquing his performance. He pulled back for a moment and moved quickly to straddle Jack. Owen's kisses were clumsier as he pushed himself against Jack opening buttons and pushing Jack's t-shirt up out of his way.

Jack's hands went to his hips to steady Owen's slow grinding movement. Owen was briefly grateful, he wanted to at least make it as far as the bedroom this time. Owen stood and headed for his room wrestling off his jumper as he went.

"Ow," Jack laughed almost tripping over the discarded jumper. "I might want to play doctor, doesn't mean I need real injuries."

"Sorry."

"I'm sure you can make it up to me."

Owen laughed and kissed his lover once more. "Let's get you onto the bed for a thorough examination."


End file.
